


Hitting Those Notes

by Crazyloststar



Series: Home With You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “You’re so easy to read,” he said with a low chuckle.“Shut up,” Prompto slid his closest hand up Gladio’s stomach under the tank, and dragged his nails slowly down. “I had an idea.”***Day 2 of Promptio Week: Trust





	Hitting Those Notes

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 2 Prompt: Trust**
> 
> I didn't mean for my first two days of promptio week to be nsfw but here we are buckle up. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the FFXV Book Club who was talking about how good Prompto takes it with Gladio and inspired me, thanks all.

Everything had seemed normal when Gladio had come home that night. Prompto was in the zone playing a video game in the living room, so he had given him a quick kiss on the top of his head before jumping into the shower. It had been a late work late, so Prompto had already eaten dinner. So after getting into his comfy pants and tank Gladio plopped down on the couch with a slice of cold pizza and beer, his book of the week already on the table waiting for him.

He really loved his boyfriend.

He liked their life they had built out together. It was quiet; which was surprising because it was _Prompto_ he was with, but when it came down to it, Prompto liked to just hang out at home and spend time with him. And honestly? Most of the time Gladio was cool with that. He was past going out partying every night. Besides, back then he had been doing that to find people to hook up with.

No real point in doing that, anymore.

His feet were propped up and he was reading his book when a shock of blond hair appeared in his lap. Bright blue eyes and a sharp smile distracted him from the page.

“Hey babe,” he set his book to the side and let his fingers slide into soft hair. Prompto closed his eyes and sighed a little as he leaned into the touch.

“You done with your game? ” Gladio let his other hand slide down Prompto’s thigh.

“Yaaa, Noct had to log off.” He turned a little so his lips pressed against Gladio’s stomach. Even with the thin tank top he wore, he could still feel the warmth there.

Gladio knew exactly what Prompto was doing - they had been together for years now, his tells were easy. Gladio chuckled and slid his hand further up Prompto’s thigh, his fingers dipping at his hips to brush between his legs. Prompto grinned against him and rocked a little into the touch.

“You’re so easy to read,” he said with a low chuckle.

“Shut up,” Prompto slid his closest hand up Gladio’s stomach under the tank, and dragged his nails slowly down. “I had an idea.”

“Oh?” Gladio’s cock twitched a little. Prompto was always so pliable with trying new stuff, and Gladio was always _more_ than willing to oblige.

“Do you trust me?” He hadn't turned to look up at Gladio, which meant he was embarrassed. Which meant it was a great idea, whatever it was.

“Course babe. You know you can’t scare me off.”

His boyfriend, sweet, seemingly innocent, sunshine of his life, sat up and crawled into Gladio’s lap. He settled himself squarely on his groin and wrapped lithe arms around his shoulders.

“I..I wanna try um,” he was focused not on Gladio’s face but on his collarbone.

Gladio leaned forward and nibbled on his jaw and slid his hands down to cup Prompto's ass. “Yes?”

“Ah, umm, I want to try...fuck.” he cleared his throat, “double.”

Gladio pulled and lifted Prompto’s chin softly so they made eye contact. “Double…?”

“Don’t make me say it please omg.” Prompto buried his head against Gladio’s neck.

 _Wait._ “You want...two? At the same time?”

Prompto nodded fervently against him.

Gladio cleared his throat. “I mean, I don't know how-”

“We can try with a toy.”

Gladio laughed. “Okay, you’ve thought about this huh?”

Another nod against his neck.

“Well then,” he steadied himself and stood up, lifting Prompto easily so he could stay like a koala wrapped around him. He marched towards the bedroom, and he could feel Prompto’s face getting hot. He was embarrassed, but Gladio would never want him to feel bad for talking about his fantasies, hell no.

Especially since Prompto is always so willing to dress up in skimpy outfits that drove Gladio fucking wild.

Once in their bedroom, he tossed Prompto onto the bed with an easy movement. He laughed and it was so goddamn beautiful to hear, to know he was feeling better and less nervous. Gladio pulled off his own shirt and was on Prompto in a heartbeat, mouth devouring him, hands moving over his lean body. He had him naked quick and beamed at how flushed Prompto was already, a beautiful red down his neck and chest.

“Get on your knees, face down.” He got off the bed and took off his pants, then walked to the drawer with the supplies. He pulled out the smaller of their plugs to start - he didn't want to hurt Prompto, and the lube.

When he turned to the bed, Promtpo was ready on the bed as instructed. The arch in his back, his parted thighs, the curve of his ass...

“Fuck babe,” Gladio ran his hand down the length of Prompto’s back and let his fingers brush over his entrance. Prompto shivered. “You’re too good for me.”

“That's a lie,” Prompto squirmed more as Gladio got up on the bed behind him. “You know that you are way out of my leaaaaaaaguuaaa-”

Gladio interrupted Prompto’s train of thought with two lubed up fingers inside him. Prompto whined and pushed back against his hand, always eager for the friction and stretch.

“Gods, I wish you could see yourself, you’re so hot.” Gladio moved his fingers quickly, eager to get to the main event, to feel Prompto shuddering under him. The sounds he was already making were going straight to his groin.

“So,” Gladio whispered lowly as he kept working Prompto open, and stroked himself to full hardness. “Let’s start with this first, we’re gonna take it slow. I know you’re eager, but trust me. Okay?”

Prompto sighed as Gladio lined up against him and nodded his head.

“You know I need to hear you.”

“I trust you, ah, Gladio, please,”

Gladio gripped both his hips and slid slowly. The sensation was always one he had to take his time with, because all he wanted to do was slam against Prompto, drive himself deep and have that instant satisfaction, but he would not last long at all like that. But Prompto liked it a little rough, so he dug his fingers into the skin at his hip bones and dragged himself out, before moving at an agonizing speed back in. Prompto’s cries were fucking music, the way he moved his body to match Gladio’s rhythm perfection.

But he wanted Prompto to be relaxed as possible, so he let himself fall forward over him and gripped his cock with one hand.

“Gladio!-”

He thrust forward, mouthing at Prompto’s back and roughly stroking him in time with his hips. Before long, Prompto pulled at the sheets and his body tightened, and then he was coming and it was so. Fucking beautful. The pressure around him was almost too much, and Gladio had to take a few deep breaths while Prompto rode out his orgasm.

He sat up without pulling out, and Prompto moaned as he shifted.

“Stay there babe, I got you,” he let his hands roam over Prompto, who obeyed beautifully as Gladio took the small plug in hand - he knew Prompto would say he wanted to jump right to the big toy, but Gladio also knew Prompto had a bad habit of getting himself hurt. Left to his own devices he was always trying the fastest way to pleasure and sometimes he wasn’t careful.

So Gladio lubed up the narrow plug, “Here we go,”

Prompto let out a breath and he could tell he was bracing himself. He used one hand to rub circles just above Prompto’s ass as his other placed the plug at his entrance. He was careful as he slid it above his own cock, and the response from Prompto was so immediate he almost thought he had hurt him. But Prompto was moaning and whispering something like a yes, and when the plug was in to the base. The extra pressure on his own cock was a lot, it was fucking great, and Gladio groaned.

“Feel good?”

“Fuck, Gladdy, ya, shit,”

“Mmm,” he draped over Prompto so his body pushed on the plug, and moved his hips slowly, one hand also moving the plug and keeping it in place.

“That's so good,” Gladio moaned lowly against Prompto’s skin.

Prompto was beyond saying anything, though. He was mumbling a string of incoherent words and pushing his hips back to get more pressure. Gladio knew he would want more, eventually, but this was a good test to see if he even liked it.

But who was he foolin’, Prompto loved taking it. And fuck, Gladio was glad to give it. He really was too lucky.

He wasn’t going to last though, not with the extra tightness on him and Prompto screaming out and writhing and-

“Shit, babe, I’m -”

“Gladio pleeease, harder-.”

He slammed against Prompto as hard as he could and pushed on the plug, and Prompto came a second time, untouched, and that was it, Gladio couldn't resist the tightness around him any longer. He pulled out the plug carefully and pumped himself more into Promptot, until he had Prompto pressed flat on the bed and his orgasm hit hard. His hips stuttered and rocked against Prompto, his body tight on top of him, his throat raw from shouting.

A few more roll of his hips, before he collapsed and he let out a breath against Prompto’s shoulder.

“You liked that.” Gladio said with a smile.

Prompto shuddered and hid his face in the pillow. He reached back to grip Gladio’s side. “Fuck ya, I didn’t think I would like it that much. It was intense and sooo good.”

Gladio knew he would though. It hit all the notes Prompto fucking loved. Being split open, being wrecked, being used, feeling overworked.

“We can try again, work our way up you know.”

“Now?” Prompto groaned.

“Shit no. You're fucking crazy if you think that.” Gladio laughed and kissed his freckles. “Now you're going to shower.”

“Mmm that's less fun.”

“If you’re good we can skip to the dildo instead of the next size plug.”

Prompto giggled and scooted against him more. “You spoil me.”

Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto and squeezed. “Pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

Prompto hummed, fingers dragging along Gladio’s arms. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, the warmth radiating off Prompto’s skin, and the shower was forgotten for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending I had considered was Gladio calling Iggy to come help with round two but it's promptio week so maybe next time Prom ^^
> 
> catch me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar)


End file.
